Alone
by icequeen3125
Summary: a Lecio story for all those who ship it, and if you don't please do not read this is a boyxboy fic so again don't like don't read "Everything was burring, and there was my angel burning with a smile in his face. so there I was again, alone"
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything and now that we've got that out f the way I would just like to say this is my first story so please no flames and this will be a one-shot unless people like it then I'll add more chapters so please R&R

now on with the story

Leo pov

The first time I saw them I knew it would never be boring. I just never thought it would end like this.

The ship was burning, my friends were dead, and the fire was eating me alive. Somewhere in the back of my mind I saw my mom's smiling face telling me everything was okay. Then I saw her, she was surrounded by fire. It was taking her, consuming her, killing her. I cried out to her, but she just looked down. Like she was accepting that she was going to die. And that killed me. Suddenly she looked up, but it wasn't her. It was Nico. The guy that drove me up a wall, the man that, though dark himself, brightened my life. The man that I cared more than anything in the world for.

He looked at me and smiled. Just smiled. The only thing going through my head was how perfect it was. Burning alive, and he smiles. He closed his eyes, and I knew what was coming. The mere thought had my in tears. I lunged for him, trying to save him, or maybe it was to touch him one last time I don't know. The gods must not have been in my corner because, then he turned to ash. A smile on his and he turns to ash, how poetic. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to go too?

The watching my Nico dying consumed my so much I forgot about the fire that was slowly killing me. Smoke filled my lungs, and I dropped to my knees. My eyes were heavy. The weight of everything, the fire, my friends, my mom, Nico, it was too much. I fell forward, my eyes closing.

"Leo, Leo wake up," there was a voice and it sounded like heaven. Something was shaking me gently and I slowly opened my eyes. A bright light shined behind him. Nico. My Nico. He looked like an angel. I almost asked if he was, but then I realized that this was real. He was alive. I spring up, only to be pushed down again. I looked up at him. He had a soft looked in his eyes, so much it look that it was directed at me.

My throat was dry, like Sahara desert dry. That fit in well with my headache. I started coughing and Nico must have realized what I needed because I suddenly felt a cool glass pressed against my lips. I propped myself on my elbow and gulped it down greedily. I heard a chuckle from my right. It sounded like a soft song. My eyes grew wide as I realized that I was turning into a sap. I groaned and laid my head back down.

"Take it easy Hotshot," I heard a chair scrape against the floor. Suddenly there was a cool, soft, and gentle hand on my forehead. "Hotshot, you okay."

"I'm fine," I said still not opening my eyes, my voice was coarse and scratchy. The hand moved to my cheek, and it felt good. Comfortable.

"Whatever you say Hotshot," laughter in his voice. He started to move his hand away, but mine moved on his. I nuzzled my face into it. It had been a long time since I found comfort in someone's touch, not since my mom…

The mere thought of her had tears in my eyes. Then I saw her dying, in fire. The thing that I controlled, I could live through. Before I knew what was happening I felt another hand wipe away my tears I didn't know I let escape.

I opened my eyes and looked up into his. Panic and sympathy shown, though it was mostly panic.

I let go of his hand and felt my face go red. I sat up, slowly this time, and asked Nico where I was because I didn't recognize it.

"You're in the med-bay, idiot. What do you remember?" he asked.

I ignored the 'idiot' comment and told him "Before waking up here? Well I remember getting Percy and Annabeth back, I remember going to the control room and I remember pain. Just excruciating pain. Then everything just went black.

We were eating dinner and you didn't show up, that's when I started to think something was up. I mean you're a human vacuum, and its taco night. Your favorite, you wouldn't miss that.

"…And you know the fact that we just got the whole gang back together," I laughed

He gave me a dry look "Don't interrupt, its rude."

"Aye aye captain," I snickered

"As I said," he started again, glaring at me but then it softened. "You weren't at dinner, and things started to go haywire. Everything was shaking and the alarms was going off. I think we all had the same thought, you did something. We ran to the control room, but what we saw, I don't think anyone was prepared for that."

He took a breath and calmed himself down, then started again "you were on the floor knocked out and bleeding. And this wasn't just like a little cut. This was everywhere. I ran to you and you weren't, you weren't," he paused "Leo you weren't breathing. Then while we were trying to fix you Annabeth went to the controls and got everything under control. Sure the ship stopped shaking and the alarms stopped, but you weren't breathing. It scared the crap out of all us. You know I think that was the first time I've ever seen everyone look so… lost and scared."

He took a shaky breath, was the thought of losing me hurt them that much? I mean I was just the repair boy. I wasn't anything special, and I knew I never would be. I was the seventh wheel, and always would be. The thought brought the tears back to my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. With how much crying I was doing, and not to menschen acting like a love sick Aphrodite kid, you'd think I was turning into a pansy cake. Yup, I went there. I read the books, err well audio books, but I still read them technically. Sometimes I wished my life was a book, then I'd get the fan girls, and maybe I wouldn't be alone.

My entire life I was alone, I was running, no one cared if I lived or died. When I was younger I always thought no one ever would. When I was with people I always hurt them, or they hurt me. An endless circle of pain and… and trust betrayed on their part. After a while I thought I figured it out. Don't let them in. don't let them see. I also learned that if you sound like a laughing, joking, go lucky guy, people don't notice the pain. They look behind your mask because they don't think there is one.

Then I met Jason and piper. They cared, they saw me, the real me not the guy that made a joke of everything, they saw me if only in brief moments. For the first time in years I felt like I wasn't running. I could stay. Then we were shipped off to CHB and there I was running again, but this time I wasn't alone.

"Are you listening?" he seethed at me. Okay now he's mad.

"Sorry lost in my thoughts."

"Like there much to get lost in." he mumbled, though I don't think he meant for me to hear but I did. And it stung a lot. I hated it when people thought I was stupid. Then again maybe I was. "About when did you space out bubble brain?"

"When you thought I was dead," I whispered.

"Oh right, well then I tethered your soul back to your body, and I worked, you were alive. Well… breathing at least." He added the last part as an afterthought.

Then the realization hit me full force, he brought me back from the freaking dead. "Are you're okay? It didn't hurt you to do that. If shadow traveling drains you to near exhausted I can't imagine what bring me back would do."

He looked at me, a small smile and a dreamy look in his eyes "You die and you ask if I'm alright? You sure are one of a kind, Leo Valdez."

"Always was. You try meeting someone as cool as me, I'm the Super-Sized Mc Shizzle after all," I plastered another fake smile. You know I don't remember the last time I smiled a true smile. "…and you didn't answer me question, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Hotshot, though you should be worried about yourself. You've been out for a week, and that's with all the nectar and ambrosia we gave you. And trust me, if we had given you any more than it would've kill you. Leo what happened?"

"I don't remember," though I knew I did.

After we got Percy and Annabeth back, I don't know. I just felt so alone. Annabeth had someone that would go to Tartarus for her. Was is so bad that I was jealous of that, that I wanted that kind of love. Thinking about it now, it was stupid. Stupid of me to want that. Stupid of me to ever think I could have it. And I just wanted to leave. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, because that's what I always did. Hurt people I cared about and sometimes people I didn't care about. Either way if they got hurt be of me then the guilt would eat me away. It was always guilt or it was fire. I always knew one was going to destroy me, I just didn't know when.

I was a fire starter, and with me even being alive I bring danger to everyone I care about. Because that's what I do, hurt people, whether it's not saving them or starting the dam thing. I left I path of fire behind me, and one day it's going to kill me. By the gods, I already killed my mom. Who was going to be next? My friends, my Nico. No, he would never be mine. He was just a friend, if he was even that. I knew he drove me crazy sometimes but I think I'm fallin' for my angel. Crazy I know.

Suddenly there was a hand in front of my face. I looked up at Nico, and found that same look of worry that had been there before. Had it ever left, I don't think so. I think he just hide it. He does that a lot, hide his emotions, but one look I his eyes I could always tell what he was thinking.

"Leo are you okay? You spaced out, and I know that's bad after you get a head wound. I've gotten a few my-self," he stated with a chuckle. My gods, that laugh it was heavenly. Okay, its official I'm a sap.

I realized I still hadn't responded so I said "yea I'm fine."

He gave me a look that said 'sure you are', and I can't say I blame him. If this had happened to him, I wouldn't have believed him either. Then he grabbed my arm, or more specific my wrist, and it stung. I looked down at it, and saw it was bandaged. I also saw some red blotches on it.

I snatched it away from him and he looked and me in surprise. I just… I just didn't want him to see them, they were disgusting. They made me disgusting. They were proof that I was weak, that I was destruction. They were proof that my angle was too good for me, and that he always would be. The tears were harder to blink away this tome. I only realized one had slid down my cheek when I felt a dip in the bed, and the same cool hand wipe it away.

I opened my eyes and found his face dangerously close to mine. I looked into his eyes and then to his lips, oh those pale lips. I wondered if they were as cool as his hand. I wanted nothing more than to push mine against his, but reality came back and was staring at his lips. I quickly looked down only for his cool fingers grab my chin gently, yet firmly, and lifted it to look back at him. His dark eyes shone brightly. That's not to say I've never seen it, no I seen it, just never directed at me and never on him. It could have been my imagination, but I think he started to lean in. then I closed my eyes and…


	2. Chapter 2

I'm new at this so I'm trying to upload a new chapter but there's a pole to figure out how this goes so

please vote this will go must faster if you do please and thank you.


End file.
